Vacation
by George99
Summary: Nancy and Frank finally reveal their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nancy Drew the Hardys. **

**Chapter one**

Nancy Drew has always loved solving mysteries. She had also had some help previously had some help by some close friends of hers, Frank and Joe Hardy. They always worked so well together probably because they respected each other and went through a lot of near death situations together).

**NANCY**

Well here I am in another mystery. I think it's coming to a close. At the moment I'm in the woods staking out a cabin that our suspects happen to be in. (Did I mention I'm in the CIA?) Suddenly my team leader's voice comes over my little earpiece, "Suspects are eating. MOVE IN!" I saw the members of my team creep silently from their positions. I did the same. I saw Sam go up to the wooden door of the door and yell, "THIS IS THE CIA! OPEN UP!" _No answer. _Sam kicked down the door. _There were our two suspects trying to escape through the window! _Riely and Sam ran through the door and grabbed them. Finally we had them under arrest and gone to jail. **This case was over. _**

When I got home I was really tired. My team leader had given me a months vacation. I decided that I wanted to make the best of it, so I called none other than Frank and Joe Hardy. "Joe? Hey. It's Nancy." "Hey Nan. What's up? In need of case consultation? Need Frank and me to come over there?" "No. No. Joe. It's actually the opposite of that. I just finished a pretty big case. As you know I've been with the CIA for three years. Well I haven't taken a day off this whole time, so my team leader forced me onto a months vacation and I wanted to see if you were free." "Oh. Nance, that's good! Yeah we're free!" "Okay. So is there any chance I could come to Bayport and we could make further plans from there?" "Yeah. When can you get here?" "When's best for you?" "When's the next flight here?" "1:00" "Jump on it! you could be here by 5:00!" "Okay. And don't tell Frank. I want it to be a surprise." "Okay." "Alright, Joe. I'll see you later. I've got to go pack." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." Now I'm packing my bags to go see Frank and Joe. Frank and I had been dating for about a year now and I am very excited to be able to surprise him. Now I'm headed to the airport to jump on the plane!

**FRANK**

"Joe, where are we going?" I asked. "Sorry, bro. Can't tell you." "Why are we at the airport?" Joe didn't answer. "Hey! You look more handsome than ever!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I whirled around to see who it was. "Nancy!" I exclaimed.

_A/N This is my first story ever! Please review! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**NANCY**

"Nancy!" exclaimed Frank. I smiled as I ran to hug him. It is so nice to be back in his arms again. "I love you, Frank" I said, still hugging him. "I love you too, Nan." He whispered softly, squeezing me tighter. I pulled away, looked up, and smiled at him again. This time I was taking in all his features: his deep brown eyes, his dark hair, his broad shoulders, and his muscular arms. Suddenly Joe said, "Hey. Will you two stop? You'll have plenty of time when we get home, right now we need to get your bags." "Okay," I said. Frank just looked at his brother.

We went and got my bags, went back to the car and drove to their house. I would be sleeping with Frank in his bedroom. When we got there, Frank, Joe, and I were chatting rapidly. When we got into their house Joe said that he would leave us alone. Frank and I went out back to their private fenced in pool and hot tub. "I missed you, Frank," I said slowly and quietly. "I missed you too, Nan," he whispered, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I love you," I whispered, kissing him on the lips. He lifted me up, and pulled me tighter into him. Soon I felt his tongue looking for an entry. I let him in and was soon lost in his kiss. He put me down gently, both of us coming up for air. Slowly he pulled off my tank top and I pulled his shirt off. Soon he was tugging at my pants, pulling my pants gently off, I did the same to him. Now I was in my panties and bra and he was in his boxers. We slipped into the hot tub. He pulled me into his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder. Soon I was lost in another one of his kisses. When we came up for air, I curled up tighter in his lap and laid my head back on his shoulder. I was exhausted from today. Frank was gently rubbing his thumb over my arm. Soon I was asleep.

**FRANK**

Nancy was curled up in my lap while we were sitting in the hot tub. I was gently rubbing my thumb over her arm, when I looked back at her, she was fast asleep. I kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you so much, Nancy," I whispered softly in her ear. I sat there with her in my arms for another ten minutes before I gently lifted her up and carried her to our room. It was only 9:00, but I wanted to stay with her so I laid beside her and put my arm around her waist gently. She snuggled closer to me. I guess she was sleep deprived from her last case. I was really peaceful seeing her sleep so soundly. She looked really tired. About thirty minutes later I was asleep as well.


End file.
